powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Venjix Virus
Venjix was a computer virus that turned on Humanity and conquered the world. "Venjix" is a multi-use term in RPM canon, all essentially referring to one thing. It refers to the virus, the network (of villains) and the sentient entity. Biography Origin Three years ago, Venjix was a self-aware computer virus that had originally been created by Dr. K so as to escape from Alphabet Soup with Gem and Gemma. However she was caught before she could activate the firewall to keep the virus contained to the facility, allowing Venjix to spread worldwide and began conquering Earth. Within no time he had control of the world's communication, power, and defense systems and built armies of advanced robotic soldiers, the Grinders. The Grinders laid waste to everything that stood in the path. There was no stopping them and Venjix would declare victory. "Your world is now my world and your time is now over". Only the dome city of Corinth was not under Venjix's control and that is where the remaining humans had fled to. Venjix also had three Generals, General Shifter, General Crunch, and Kilobyte. He looked forward to destroying the humans, counting down to the destruction with his Generals. RPM However Venjix had an unintentional hand in bringing the RPM Rangers together. When a returning Ziggy and a wandering Dillon attempt to return to Corinth, he attempts to destroy them through his barricades. Instead, they bombed the barricade with a thermo charger and destroyed part of it. With the car passing through the barricade, the shield and gates of Corinth had gone down. Venjix took advantage of the time gap between the gates being open and closing once more. Venjix revealed the Generation 5 Attack Bot and sent him out. Several more Grinders and Generation 5 Attack Bots managed to get into the city before the gates closed. The Rangers battled and defeated the robot. The Venjix Drones did a lot of damage to the city, but with the help of the two guys in the car, the Rangers had them retreating. "Begin the download." Generation 5 Attack Bot was reactivated and now giant size. The Rangers formed their High Octane Megazord and battled the robot. The robot was destroyed. Venjix dismissed both their ideas. Venjix revealed his pet project that he had been working on. Something vile and looked human. The something was Tenaya 7. After the failure of the "Oil Attack Bot", General Shifter created a lifeless, nameless Generation 13 Attack Bot. This Attack Bot was used to give Venjix a mobile body in order to take on the rangers itself. Although this body was destroyed by Rangers Gold and Silver, Venjix is had his program backed up so he survived and recreated the same Attack Bot body for his use. These robots seemed to be sextant and protractor-themed. When Tenaya 7 sends the Textile Bot after the Rangers and made it giant size, Venjix was angry at her for not asking for his permission to attack the rangers but decided the join the fight in his ship. However after the bot and the ship were destroyed, Venjix survived the attack and stated that the body he was in had failed him for the last time. True to his word, he ordered Crunch and Shifter to create a new and improved body for him. They succeeded and when Venjix heard of a gate of Corinth being open, he immediately wanted to attack, despite only eighty percent of himself was downloaded into the body. He immediately grew and faced the SkyRev Megazord. Venjix held the upper hand at first, until Doctor K. activated the afterburner and he was forced to shrink after a close ranged blast from the Megazord. After returning to human size, he faced Gem and defeated him. Afterward, Scott fought Venjix and with his Street Saber and Gem's borrowed Cloud Hatchet, he destroyed the new body. However, his head was still intact and was dragged of by General Shifter. With the death of Shifter, Venjix ordered Kilobyte to recycle Shifter's titanium shielded parts to use for his new body. The new body bore a slight resemblance to Shifter as it was recycled from his remains, but it was older looking and had black plating with gold accents. Venjix successfully took over Corinth when Tenaya 15 activated the Hybrids. He met Colonel Truman and imprisoned him with the rest of Corinth. He made his way to the Ranger's base and finally meets Dr. K, his creator. After discussing how the machines are perfect in every way, Venjix imprisoned Dr. K and Ziggy and downloaded the Ranger data from Dr. K's computer. Downloading this allowed him to personally manipulate the biosphere, deleting two Megazords and even deleting Gem and Gemma. Venjix was confronted one last time by the original three rangers and soon he discovered that Dr. K, with the help of Tenaya, hacked into his system and uploaded a counter virus that deleted his Grinders. Shortly after, the biofield allowed Gem and Gemma to be revived by Dr. K. They then shot down the control tower, causing it to fall on Venjix, destroying his ultimate body. With Venjix seemingly eliminated, all of his factories were immediately shut down; clearing the air from the polluted wasteland and making the rest of the world habitable once more. Despite this, the exact fate of Venjix was left unclear. As the final episode ends with Dr. K securing the morphers inside a metal briefcase, the background music played is that of the Venjix Palace and Scott's morpher is shown on screen with one red light blinking, indicating that the Venjix virus might come back. Bodies - Generation 13 Upgraded Body= An upgraded form of Venjix's second copy of its' Generation 13 body. It has many extra weapons added to it to make Venjix stronger than the RPM team; however the download of Venjix into this body wasn't complete, making it weaker than his original one. The Venjix Virus survived after the destruction of this robot, possibly due to the incomplete download. - Final Body= Venjix's final body created by Kilobyte from General Shifter's salvaged parts. It looks similar to Shifter due to the recycling, only with reversed colors. He appears much more menacing due to the darker colors and face. As Shifter was converted into Generation 16 material, it can be assumed that this robot is as well. }} Notes *The immobile Venjix form is referred to as the Venjix Eye in production *Venjix is seen wearing 'glasses' in certain shots while battling the rangers but most often when he's piloting his plane. This is due to re-used Sentai footage, wherein his counterpart sports spectacles. *General Venjix is also the name of the villain from the Wild Force episode Forever Red. *Venjix is the only Power Rangers villain to successfully take over the world. While some villains from the past had came extremely close, none had truly ruled the Earth for any period of time. *Venjix's final form appears to have a resemblance to General Shifter, this is because his final form's sentai counterpart, Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein, was the father of General Shifter's counterpart, Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein. *Venjix shares some similarities with Skynet from the Terminator movie franchise. *Venjix's red eye could be a reference to the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica, or to HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *Venjix hates having the flaws in his planning pointed out; each time Crunch questioned why he hadn't taken an obvious course of action, Venjix blew up Crunch. *Despite facing the Rangers in battle multiple times, Venjix only grew to giant size once, instead either piloting his battle drone or facing them at normal size. He shares this with such main PR villains as Emperor Gruumm, Mesogog, Lothor, and Ransik. See also (first form) (final form/final antagonist) (leader) Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:RPM Category:Final PR Villains Category:Venjix Computer Network Category:PR-exclusive Villains